harwellsinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Hayes
Sophia Hayes is a superhuman from Jacksonville, Florida, who attends Harwell's Institute. (Created by Comrade Squid) Biography Sophia never excelled at much in her hometown, though her antics made her a point of observation for many people whose morbid curiosity led them to her. Her status as local legend was not an inherently positive thing, in fact, it caused her to be ostracized from most other people her age. She didn't notice at first, but later it led to her feeling rather empty. She had no idea she even had powers until she was invited to Harwell's, honestly believing until that point that she simply had a humongous appetite and possessed a hidden talent in regurgitation, but she was pleasantly surprised when she received the letter on August 31st. Sophia's mother, long since fed up with her daughter, was equally happy to send her away and achieve a few months of peace. Personality Sophia is warm, friendly, bouncing-with-energy type person whose antics regularly draw attention to herself. Though she's not very smart, and her wit is sub-par at times, her crafty resourcefulness solidifies her usefulness in a team organization. She's very outgoing, but not terribly experienced in social etiquette, leading to frequent embarrassment on her end. Her rambunctious behavior has made her somewhat unpopular in the past, so she hopes to rectify the situation and strives to behave better so that she can obtain some(preferably male) companionship. However, her mischievous side occasionally rears its head when she gets the urge to steal something, usually food. Abilities Hyper Metabolism Sophia's metabolism and digestion are superhuman. She has very high energy levels, allowing her to physically exert herself for long periods without getting tired. She's also slightly stronger and faster when at full capacity, thought the effect isn't terribly noticeable. However, as a side effect, she has a greatly increased appetite, forcing her to eat large quantities of food often. However, she's also capable of digesting even extremely resilient materials, such as stone or metal. Stomach of Holding Sophia is actually in possession of a secondary "stomach" that she can choose to send swallowed items to at will. This stomach has no digestive acid, and preserves anything sent to it exactly as it was received. She can regurgitate anything sent to this stomach easily, making it an effective storage system. To make this ability useful, Sophia is also capable of swallowing anything that can fit into her mouth, without chewing, to allow her to store slightly larger items. Relationships Loretta Williams Sophia and Loretta's similar personalities caused them to hit it off instantly on the train to Harwell's. They've been fast friends ever since, rarely leaving each other's side. Kendall Nolan Kendall Nolan is the mutual friend of Sophia and Loretta. Sophia is clueless to Kendall's troubled background, and both she and Loretta were dismayed when he was assigned to a different hotel room during the Mission to Albany. Gabriel and Emily Hayes Sophia's parents. Sophia, evidently, did not get along with Emily, who was more than happy to get Sophia off her hands by sending her to Harwell's. Sophia has a better relationship with her father, who is more like her. Strengths * Tricksy and resourceful. * Very fast, fairly strong, and does not tire easily. * Powers allow her to quickly dispose of objects, or smuggle them with ease. Weaknesses * Not the sharpest knife in the shed. * Lacks social awareness. * Behavior is unpredictable at times, making others potentially distrust her. * Needs to be fed often. Trivia * Her face claim is Sasha Blouse from Shingeki no Kyojin. * Her Hogwarts house is Hufflepuff. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:HI Students Category:PyRobot